tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Beau
|last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |name = Beau |gender = Male |country_of_origin = United States |affiliation = * Thomas * Ace |basis = [[:Wikipedia:Jupiter (locomotive)|Central Pacific Railroad Jupiter]] |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Wood |configuration = 4-4-0 |wheels = 16 |top_speed = 71 mph |builder(s) = Schenectady Locomotive Works |year_built = 1868 |number = 2573 }} Beau is a mining engine with a moustache, who works near the Grand Canyon. He befriended Thomas during his journey around the world, after Thomas derailed outside of a railroad mine. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Beau was taking a freight train when he came across Thomas and Ace speeding towards him before an intersection. While he avoided the runaway, his train was uncoupled and sped after them. After the two derailed, Beau caught up to them and laughed at Thomas' request to find a breakdown crane as those were not used in the area. Taking Thomas' driver and fireman as well as Ace's driver, he left to find people and horses to help them, not returning until the next day. Once the two were upright on the rails and on their way, Beau commented on the way they talked being funny to him. Personality Beau hails from the American Southwest. This gritty old-timer is able to help Thomas in a moment of need, fixing himself in Thomas' memory and making him forever grateful. Technical Details Basis Beau is based on the Central Pacific Railroad's 4-4-0 locomotive No. 60; 'Jupiter'. Though his livery is based on a sister locomotive, No. 63; 'Leviathan'. Beau has been slightly modified from his basis with buffers above his cowcatcher (which is flatter and shorter to accommodate them) and behind his tender, which also has a screw-link coupling. File:Beau'sbasis.jpg|Beau's basis, Jupiter File:Beau'ssecondbasishaulingLincolnFuneralTrain.jpg Livery Beau's livery is based on the current one worn by the Leviathan, as he is painted silver and red with gold lining. His boiler is painted silver, his cab is brown and his wheels, tender and cowcatcher are red. His name and number are painted on the sides of his tender and cab respectively in yellow. Unlike the Leviathan, his lamp is gold instead of red, as is his dome. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends Videos * 2018 - Meet the Characters! and Different Ways to See the World |-|Other Media= Books * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) * 2019 - Engines Around the World Video Games * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Voice Actors * Kerry Shale * Shōto Kashii * Tomasz Grochoczyński * Markus Bäckman * Yoram Yosefsberg * Bernd Stephan Audio Files Whistle Bell Trivia * Beau's bell is reused from Belle. * James' temporary headlamp from the fourteenth series episode, James in the Dark is reused for Beau's tail-lamp. * In prototype biographies of Beau, it is said that Thomas saved him after he was abandoned. However, this is sort of swapped, as Beau saves Thomas after his crash. ** Interestingly, this plot element was reused for Lorenzo in Mines of Mystery. * In early storyboards, Beau is depicted as a grey tank engine with a cowcatcher and diamond spark arrestor, a design similar to that of Puffa from Thomas & Friends' sister series, TUGS. * Although Beau's name is displayed on his tender as well as in the listing for his Wood toy and various promotional pieces, his name is yet to be spoken in the television series. * Beau appears to have been significantly scaled down from his basis, as his cab is only slightly taller than conventional British rolling stock. This would make it hard for his crew to fit in his cab, however his crew is seen looking out of his cab. * In his promotional video, his bogie wheels stay facing the camera whilst the rest of his body moves. Merchandise * Wood Videos File:Thomas & Friends Meet Beau of the USA! ���� Thomas & Friends New Series Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Beau! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration de:Beau es:Beau he:בו ja:ボゥ pl:Beau ru:Бо Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-4-0 Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Other railways Category:USA Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters